Reflections and Mystery
by a severed head
Summary: Kunimitsu gets caught up in her memories of the past, and is once again in serious danger when she is caught in a fierce blizzard. Who will save her? Could it be her true love (sounds cheesy i know...) it shouldn't be though :0) CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON
1. PART I: Reflections

I rock at Tekken, but I do not own it. (Although I'd be a billionaire if I did!!)

"_**Watch the sky for me. Watch the night. I'll be there for you in starlight. As your feet touch the ground, I'll be floating along. Watch the sky for me, tonight."**_

_**-Powerman 5000**_

Kunimitsu's light footsteps barely made prints as she walked across the snowy field. She hadn't been here since her battle against her rival and enemy, Yoshimitsu. Kunimitsu remembered it so vividly, although it had been at least 4 years ago.

It was a hot summer afternoon, but for Kunimitsu, it was the day of the battle, and she was late. Her family was tying her up once again. She was the oldest of two brothers and two sisters. They had no one other than Kunimitsu to take care of them after Hehachi Mishima murdered their parents.

"Why do you have to go?" Demanded her 6 year old brother Tinitsu

"As I said before, I have to go to a duel." Looking at her young siblings' faces, she added "But of course I will win again."

"Like when you slayed the big scary Ogre that was attacking our village?" Asked her 6-year-old sister Mimitsu, who was Tinitsu's twin.

"Yes, like when I slayed True Ogre. Nevertheless, I'm late. I must go."

Kuimona, who was only three, cried and clung to Kunimitsu's leg. "Why must you go, Kuni! Stay and play with us! Pwease!"

Kunimitsu shook her sister off her leg. "Please. I need to do this. Then I will come back and play. Until I return, you're to listen to Yuro- Understood?"

"Listen to ME?" Yuro asked

"Yes. Your 11 now- you need no baby-sitter. If I don't return by tomorrow, send someone after me, but not one of you. Now I must go." Kunimitsu ran off.

"You're late." Yoshimitsu announced as soon as Kunimitsu came into view. She was out of breath and her mask was dripping sweat. Kunimitsu didn't care. She was here, late or not, and she would fight until the death. And she swore it wouldn't be her death either.

"Family tying you up again?" Yoshimitsu asked, taunting her

"Mind your own business." Kunimitsu snapped.

"Just don't lay the guilt trip on me again- got it?"

"Shut your mouth and fight!" Kunimitsu yelled, charging with her dagger.

She slashed, but Yoshimitsu jumped back quick. Kunimitsu landed gracefully, but discouraged. She would have his head for sure.

Kunimitsu's heart sank, remembering how she had almost died in that duel. Luckily, Yoshimitsu promised to let her live on account he still wanted her skills to mature so he could have a tougher match. Kunimitsu knew they were evenly matched, he was just being cynical. She also remembered how after he left her, a mysterious stranger had saved her life.

Kunimitsu was on the ground; almost unconscious when Yoshimitsu's head snapped up from where he bent over his victim. He heard the sound of galloping hooves. He immediately fled.

Kunimitsu was unconscious when the red haired boy dismounted his horse, and picked up Kunimitsu. He mounted again, this time holding Kunimitsu in front of him. He then picked up a trot and trotted toward Kunimitsu's house.

How, you might ask, did he know where she lived? Well this young man had been watching Kunimitsu for quite some time now. He watched over her, and now it was his time to make himself known to her, if she didn't suspect him already. However, he didn't think she did.

When Kunimitsu awoke, she found herself back at home, but in much pain. Who had saved her? It certainly wasn't Yoshimitsu!

"Sister's awake!" shouted Kuimona, rushing over to where Kunimitsu lay.

"Hush!" Yuro snapped, "Don't bother her too much, she needs her rest!"

"It's all right, Yuro. I feel much better now. How much healing herbs did you uses on me?" Kunimitsu asked

"None. A man brought you home on his horse." Yuro told her "He said he had given you medicine, and not to worry, you're all right. He sure was right!"

"A man, huh? What did he look like?"

"He had orange hair, and he was really nice, but he wouldn't leave his name." Yuro told his older sister.

"Well, if you ever see him again, tell him thank you. He saved my life, otherwise, I'd be dead." Kunimitsu told her siblings. They nodded, with a worried look in their eyes. "But I'm not dead, so we can play tomorrow, Ok?"

"No play tomorrow." Kuimona ordered, "Sister Kuni needs to rest! We play when better!"

"Fine, fine." Laughed Kunimitsu "We'll play when I am 100% healed."

Kuimona smiled, handing her a bowl of soup.

"Who made this?" Asked Kunimitsu

"The strange visitor. It's rabbit, your favorite!" Yuro informed "I've put some herbs in it to help maintain your strength. It should also make you sleepy- I put some sleeping herbs in it."

Kunimitsu smiled, remembering how intelligent her brother had been back then- always trying to help. She hoped he wasn't off bossing the rest of their family around too much while she was out hunting. That seemed his favorite thing to do nowadays. He had changed so much in the past years, he used to be caring and kind, now he was lazy and greedy and ordered even Kunimitsu around. She knew he would snap out of it eventually.

Suddenly, something came into Kunimitsu's view. Clouds, storm clouds. They were moving fast. She tried to turn and go the other direction, but a few miles before she reached her house; the blizzard caught up with her.

Kunimitsu fell to the harsh, icy wind hitting her mask, leaving a crack right down the middle. However, it didn't break. She felt the ice and speeding wind slice through her clothes. She was cold, and worried about her family at home. Would they be all right? She was sure they would be hit with this storm as well.

She had frozen for about five minutes when she once again could hear galloping. Was it her rescuer from 4 years ago?

Indeed it was. Covered in a black cloak, he slowed his dapple-gray mare, dismounted, and approached Kunimitsu, every step, fighting against the wind. The mare herself was fighting the icy conditions.

"Kunimitsu, are you all right? Come, I'll take you home. Get on." He told her

"How do you know where I live?" She asked, confused

"Because... I have been watching you for a while now. We must get you home, come on!" He mounted his horse, and Kunimitsu did the same. Then, they galloped away.

When Kunimitsu and her mysterious stranger reached Kunimitsu's tiny home, she dismounted and walked inside. The stranger followed, still fighting the strong winds.

"Sister's home!" Kuimona announced, as she did every time Kunimitsu came back "And she brought someone!"

"Do you remember me?" The strange man asked, pulling off his cloak, revealing a young face with red hair. "I was the one who saved your sister a few years back. I wish to take shelter here until the storm passes, is it OK with you?"

"Yes, put your horse in the shed, so she doesn't freeze to death." Kunimitsu told him

After his mare was in the shed, Kunimitsu and her family sat with the visitor who still had no name.

"What's your name?" Asked Kunimitsu

"I can't say. Otherwise you'll have known too much of me." He told them

"Please, sir?" Asked Tinitsu, who was 10 now

"Tell us something about you." Kunimitsu ordered

"I'm 20. I come from far away. There is much Kunimitsu and I need to discuss, however.

"Oh there is, is there?" Kunimitsu snorted "Fine. Kids- go to bed."

After much dislike, her brothers and sisters were asleep.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Kunimitsu

"I've been watching you, Kunimitsu. I saw you slay True Ogre, and watched you battle Yoshimitsu. My name is Hwoarang and I am in love with you."

Kunimitsu was a little shocked "You say you love me, yet you have no clue what I look like! Also, you barely know me."

"But the way you treat your siblings, the way you fight. You've captivated and intrigued me for years."

"You'd run when you saw my true face, but a fighter never removes their mask."

"What if I asked you to kiss me?" Hwoarang asked

"NO! I am not going to be kissed. I don't need love- it's a distraction."

"You love your family, don't you?"

"I'm talking about romance!"

Hwoarang leant forward to try to take off her mask, but Kunimitsu leapt back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kunimitsu almost yelled

"I want to see what you looked like without your mask on." Hwoarang said calmly

Kunimitsu decided that although he definitely had looks, he was just another pig. But hadn't he saved her twice? She decided she would let him just kiss her once.

"Fine." Kunimitsu threw up her hands "If it will help cure your sick obsession with me, then I'll let you kiss me."

Hwoarang moved over to where Kunimitsu stood. He lifted her mask up and was shocked to find her face was soft and kind looking. However, there were many deep scars on it. It awed and shocked him at the same time.

"You're..." He started

"Ugly. It's all Hehachi Mishima's fault! He tried to kill our family, but I fought him back."

"Beautiful..." He finished

Kunimitsu blushed, and quickly kissed him "There. It's over. You got your kiss."

"No. You said I could kiss you. You just kissed me."

Hwoarang bent down and kissed Kunimitsu. At first, she tried to pull away, but eventually let him kiss her. She realized she didn't even mind.

Yuro watched from the crack in his doorway as his sister kissed the mysterious stranger. "Why is she doing this?" he thought "Is she in love with him?"

Kunimitsu couldn't let go of Hwoarang, and Hwoarang wouldn't let go of her. Something inside Kunimitsu told her that she was being watched, so she tried to pull away. Hwoarang let her.

"Storm's over." Kunimitsu announced, smiling

"I guess I better be on my way." He told her, gazing into her amber eyes.

"Will you ever come back?" Kunimitsu wondered

"I will always be watching out for you. Never fear, my love." Hwoarang told her, kissing her one last time.

"That was a bit cheesy, wasn't it?" Said Kunimitsu

Hwoarang laughed "I suppose it was. But don't forget it."

After saying that, he got his horse, mounted her, and rode off.


	2. PART II: Mystery

PART II: Mystery

Kunimitsu sat on her bed, staring out the window at the night sky. Sure, she had kissed all the little boys when she was just a toddler. However, those kisses were different. Now she understood love, and she understood what it was like to kiss someone- really kiss someone for the first time. But was she really in love? She wasn't sure. She had barely met Hwoarang. Although, he had saved her life twice! But did she really love Hwoarang? Did Hwoarang really love her as much as he said he did? Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at her door.

"Hello? Kuni?" It was Yuro. His face was ashen and he looked down at the ground, as if he was too embarrassed to look at his sister.

"What is it, Yuro?" Kunimitsu asked her brother "Can you not sleep?"

"I can't. I keep asking myself the same questions over and over."

"Come over here and tell me about it." Offered Kunimitsu

"I don't know if I can. You might be upset at me." Yuro admitted

"I promise I won't be upset."

Yuro walked over to where his older sister sat upon her bed. He snuggled close to her, and she put an arm around him. _He hasn't done this is years!_ Kunimitsu thought to herself as she hugged her little brother close. "Now tell me your problem." She said, smiling beneath her mask.

"Well... Uh... I sorta saw you kiss that stranger. I feel as if you will marry him and disgrace the family because he's a rebel. He rides around on horses as if he didn't have a care in the world! You know how he is! You even know he's a bad boy!" Yuro told her, as if he was her father.

Kunimitsu pulled away in shock and disbelief. She realized his look of pain after telling her this and she moved closer to him. "Marrying a 'bad boy' as you say won't disgrace our family. As long as the person you're in love with loves you back, and you want to spend your whole life with them then it doesn't matter." Kunimitsu told him gently, almost whispering the words.

"But do you love him? Does he love you? Are you going to get married?" Asked Yuro

"I'm not sure about any of those questions."

Yuro stood up. "Not sure?! How can you be 'not sure?!'" He yelled

"Yuro. Quiet- you'll wake the young ones!"

"Kunimitsu, I really don't care!" Yuro snarled "It's going to be your own fault if you disgrace our family someday! If you poison our noble bloodline with this... this outsider, then I will never forgive you, so don't blame me if you fall in love!" He snapped and slammed the door behind him.

Kunimitsu just cried herself to sleep.

Kunimitsu opened her tear stained eyes and found herself looking at darkness. _It must still be the night. _She thought to herself. She got up and walked over to the window. Judging by the stars in the clear, navy blue sky, she guessed it to be around 2 AM. But why had she woken up? Something had definitely woken her up. But what?

Then she heard what had awakened her. Three stones were tossed towards her window. They hit, making a light clanking sound. Kunimitsu looked out her window to find Hwoarang standing outside. He mouthed something like "come on!" and motioned Kunimitsu to come outside, and she did just that.

"Why did you wake me up?" She asked, once outside. The midnight of the sky looked so beautiful against the moon and trees. Kunimitsu had never been awake before to witness it.

"I needed to see you again. I want you to hang out with me tonight. Whaddya say?" Hwoarang offered

"What about my siblings?" Kunimitsu wondered

"They'll be fine."

"I suppose...."

"Great! Hop on!" He pointed to an odd shaped vehicle. It looked like a car Kunimitsu had seen in old newspapers.

"What is it?" She asked

"It's a motorcycle- you've never heard of one?"

"Never. How does it work?"

"Get on and I'll show you."

Kunimitsu wasn't sure about that. It could've been a trap all along. Hwoarang could see she was hesitant, so he asked,

"If you don't want to, we can always walk the miles into the city."

"The... City?" Asked Kunimitsu; she hadn't been to the city since she was a child. She immediately got on behind Hwoarang, who was already on.

She watched as Hwoarang put a key into the keyhole on the motorcycle. Turning it once, it made a somewhat loud roaring sound. Kunimitsu flinched, closing her eyes. _Please don't explode_, she kept repeating to herself, _please don't explode!_

"It's Ok." Hwoarang said over the engine. "Nothing's going to happen!" He touched her shoulder, relaxing her immediately.

"What now?" She asked

"Take off your mask- put it somewhere safe."

Kunimitsu was reluctant to do something like this. But she decided to put it in her room, in her magic box, where no one was allowed to go- she had made that quite clear. Once returning, she gave Hwoarang a kiss, and they rode off.

Author's Notes:

Hey guys I hope u liked my first Kunimitsu X Hwoarang fic. There WILL be a sequel to this one- don't you worry yourselves!!! (If not enough people review, then there might not be.) So please R&R this story so I can write more!!! All right, that's it. Hope u liked it! :0)


End file.
